


A Knock on the Door

by aly_m_cap



Series: A Knock on the Door [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your new life with Sam was just beginning, newlyweds in your small home town, when a knock on your door changes everything completely.





	1. Chapter 1

You were elbow deep in dirty water and bubbles, scrubbing against food that was stuck to the pan you used for dinner that night. “Son of a bitch,” the water sloshed at your vigorous efforts, the food not budging as two strong and muscular arms wrapped around you. You smiled, still focusing on the sink, “Hey Mr. Winchester.”

His face snuggled into the crook of your neck, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine, “Hey Mrs. Winchester.”

You giggled, dropping the pan and sponge into the water and turned towards your husband. His hazel eyes focused in on your Y/E/C ones. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that Sam.”

He smiled down at you, “I don’t think I will either.”

You got married to Sam 2 weeks ago, a small wedding with a few family and friends around you in your little hometown of Lindsborg, Kansas. You just got back from your honeymoon a couple days ago, still floating on cloud 9 from your marriage. Your relationship hadn’t changed, just the title, and that title brought another spark to it.

You loved Sam with all of your heart, more than you ever thought you could love someone, even in the short amount of time you had really been with him. He showed up in your podunk little town about a year ago. He stumbled into the bakery you owned, seemingly exhausted and wrecked. You had chatted with the kind stranger, giving him some free coffee and pie that he ordered. He looked like he deserved it. He left the bakery and you didn’t think you would see him again.

You were wrong.

Sam came in almost every day, ordering a coffee and whatever baked good special there was that day. You both would talk, at first it would be for the time it took Sam to eat and drink but then he would linger for longer. Minutes turned into hours.

You enjoyed having him around.

It took a couple months of talking at the bakery for him to ask you out on a date. You accepted and you both went to the local Diner and had dinner. It was casual, which you liked. You never liked when guys tried to wine and dine you and impress you, you were a simple gal.

One date turned into two, which turned into 3, and eventually turned into a relationship.

After a couple months of dating, Sam moved in with you. This relationship was moving quickly, but it felt so right. It felt right for both of you. You both didn’t really know why, you didn’t question it though.

You were unpacking the very last box of Sam’s in your bedroom. You flitted around your bedroom humming a song you just made up, putting away Sam’s clothes. You were hanging up the last of Sam’s flannels when you heard him walk up behind you, “Hey Y/N.”

You placed the last hanger on the rod and turned around, gasping. Sam was on one knee in the middle of your now shared bedroom, a small black velvet box open in his hands, a ring with a medium-sized sapphire stone set in the middle of it. You looked at Sam, mouth agape and eyes wide as he was nervously smiling up at you, “Y/N, these last few months have been the best months of my life.” He swallowed hard, sweat forming on his forehead, “I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore. Will you marry me?”

You were still shocked, seconds passed by before you squealed and jumped at Sam, wrapping your arms around his neck, “Yes! Of course!”

You could feel the tension roll off his shoulders, you paused for long enough making him think you were going to say no. He stepped back, pulling the ring out of the box and grabbing your hand to slide the ring on your finger.

You marveled at the sight of the ring, the beautiful stone set alone in the middle of the silver band. It was simple, just the way you liked things. You beamed up at Sam, “I love you.”

Sam wrapped his arms around you tightly and kissed the top of your head, “I love you too.”

You both were still standing in the kitchen, your arms now around his waist and your head against his chest. Your eyes were closed as you listened to his heart beat, the beat of his heart now a familiar and calming sound to you, as you breathed in his earthy aroma.

A knock at your door made you jump slightly. You pulled away from Sam, smiling, “I’ll get it babe.” You opened the door to a taller man, not as tall as Sam, with emerald eyes that burned through you. You felt slightly uneasy towards the man, playing with the rings on your hand, “Can I help you?”

He stared down at your hands, eyes widening as he choked out, “I-is Sam here?”

Your brow furrowed, “You’re looking for Sam?”

Sam walked in from the kitchen, “What’s going,” he trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide, his face paled, like he had seen a ghost. You looked up at him, about to ask if he was okay when he choked out, “Dean?”

You looked between the two men, your eyes landing on the stranger outside your house. He smiled wide, “Hey Sammy.”


	2. Dean?

You looked between the boys as you all sat down in the living room. Sam was bringing Dean up to speed on what had happened in the last year, while Dean didn’t say very much. Your eyes narrowed towards the emerald-eyed Adonis.

Wasn’t he dead?

You sat patiently across from the brothers. You tried to think of reasons why Sam would lie about his brother being gone. Did Dean do something to betray his brother so badly he cut him out of his life? Did he go to jail? What could he have done?

But you watched the brothers interact, there wasn’t any hate or uneasiness. There was joy, and oddly some peace between the two, so why would Sam lie?

You cleared your throat after the boys talked for 20 minutes. They both turned towards you, a small apologetic smile across Sam’s face, “So, uh, Sam.” He looked at you with a slightly raised brow as you pointed towards Dean, “I thought you said he was dead.”

Dean laughed, “I wish.”

You turned back towards Sam with a disapproving look while he was trying to figure out what to say to you. He looked to his brother, who gave him a slight nod, and looked back towards you, “Y/N, there’s something you need to know.”

You nodded, “Okay. Shoot.”

Sam sighed, “Y/N, before I came here, I was a hunter.” You nodded, understanding, “But, not the kind of hunter you’re thinking of.” He ran his hands through his hair nervously, “I hunted things that went bump in the night, everything you feared of as a kid. Monsters.”

Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, you stared at both men. Dean was just nodding along with Sam, his emerald eyes burning through you like Sam’s hazel ones. You closed your mouth and thought for a couple seconds, “So,” you paused and looked towards the floor, then back towards the brothers, “You’re telling me that things like vampires and werewolves are real.”

Dean shook his head and spoke before Sam, “Yes. And other things.”

You rested your arm on your lap, supporting your chin in your hand, you looked towards the boys with narrowed eyes, “Interesting.”

The boys looked at you shocked, both questioning you at the same time, “Interesting?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Sam you know I read all those weird supernatural creature books, why would you think I would be shocked? I could see those things being real.”

The boys looked at each other, mouths agape and then back towards you. They didn’t know how to gage your reaction. Were you in denial? Were you going to run out of the house screaming at any moment? Were you being serious and actually cool about this?

Sam looked at you curiously, “There’s more than just that though Y/N.” You gestured towards Sam to continue, “Heaven and Hell are real. Dean and I,” he looked towards his brother, “We have fought demons and angels.”

Dean spoke up, “Yeah, and a lot of angels are dicks. They aren’t the nice little cherubs or anything you may think they are.”

Sam shot his brother a look and continued, “And I guess Purgatory is real as well. That’s where Dean has been for the last year.”

You just nodded through narrowed eyes, “Did you try and help him out Sam?”

Sam looked a little shocked towards you before he looked down at the floor, “No. We made a promise to each other that I wouldn’t.”

Dean looked towards Sam shocked, “Really Sam? We say that to each other all the time!” Dean stood up, throwing his hands up in the air, “You really didn’t try and help me? Look for me?”

Sam continued looking at the ground, “No Dean, I didn’t.” He stood up to face his brother, anger bubbling up to the surface, “You made me promise Dean, to try and have a normal life.” Sam turned towards you, softening slightly, “And I did. I do.” Sam walked over behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder, “I have the most amazing woman by my side that I wouldn’t have had if I did look.”

Dean looked between you and Sam with narrowed eyes. He sighed and cooled off slightly, “You’re right. I kind of did the same thing when you were in hell.”

You gasped and turned towards Sam, “You were in HELL?”


	3. What Does This Mean For Us?

Dean chuckled at your reaction, “We both were actually.”

You stared between both boys, dumbfounded, “You’re joking.”

Sam sighed behind you, “I wish we were.”

You looked down towards the floor, wide-eyed. You mulled over everything the boys had told you so far. It surprisingly didn’t bother you that monsters were real. The thing that bothered you was, Dean was back. What did that mean for you and Sam? You looked up at both Winchester boys, who were eyeing you cautiously, “Does that mean you’ll be leaving Sam?”

Sam’s face contorted in confusion, “Why would you think that, Y/N?” He walked around the chair you were sitting in, knelt down in front of you, and took your hand, “I love you, Y/N. We’re married, I vowed to be by your side. I’m not leaving you.” You looked down towards your small hand in Sam’s large one and nodded. Sam didn’t think that he had convinced you, so he continued, “Y/N. Look at me,” you looked up into Sam’s eyes, halos of green inside a sea of blue, were full of sadness, “I love you, Y/N. I won’t leave you.” He sighed, “Although, I do still want to help people like I did before.”

You mindlessly rubbed your thumb along Sam’s hand and nodded, “I understand.” You looked between Sam and Dean, who was across the room behind your couch now, “Did you guys have a home before?”

Dean smiled and looked down at the floor, “Baby, but that’s about it.”

You squeezed Sam’s hand with narrowed eyes, thinking. You sighed and looked between the boys, “Dean, you’re welcome to stay here and make this both of your home.” You chuckled softly, “Sam is already all moved in.”

Dean smiled, crinkles forming around his eyes, “Thank you Y/N. That’s great of you, but I don’t want to if Sammy isn’t okay with it.”

You looked up at Sam and spoke before he could, “If he lives here, that means I can see you more in between hunts.” You smiled up at Sam, “Plus it will be nice to have someone else in the house,” you giggled, “I’m liking not being in this house alone anymore.”

Sam smiled, his eyes lighting up, “Okay.” He turned towards Dean, his hand still entangled with yours, “Home sweet home?”

Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling, “Home sweet home.”

Sam helped Dean move in, with what little he had, and they set up base in your home. Your basement quickly became their ‘war room’, tables in the middle with books and maps scattered about, weapons hanging from the walls, and traps and sigils adorning free space on the walls and ceiling.

You eventually became entrapped in the life, but purely with research. You knew that hunting wasn’t for you, but the monsters and lore intrigued you. You helped out the boys as much as you could when they were home or away. You missed Sam when they would leave for hunts, but you knew that they were helping people in ways you couldn’t imagine.

Things with Sam were still exciting, and you were like newlyweds a year and a half after Dean showed up on your doorstep.

You were resting on your bay window, rubbing your round, protruding belly, looking out the window when the familiar growl of the ’67 chevy impala could be heard pulling onto your street. You watched the classic car pull up in front of your house and the boys slowly get out.

You could tell they were beat up, but when Sam saw you in the window, he seemed to have forgotten everything bad that he had seen while on the hunt and beamed towards you in the house. You couldn’t help but smile wider, his smile being so contagious to you.

Your future with Sam looked bright, even with all of the evil in the world.


End file.
